


Fan Video: Emmylou

by koalathebear



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv/Ravi fan vid using clips from throughout the series.  Originally inspired by episode 2.04 "Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues" where Liv eats the brain of a country singer.  I loved Ravi's encouragement and his genuine enjoyment of her new talents.</p><p>Song is Emmylou by First Aid Kit.  These lyrics fit Liv and Ravi so well :)</p><p>
  <i>I'll be your Emmylou and I'll be your June<br/>If you'll be my Gram and my Johnny too<br/>No, I'm not asking much of you<br/>Just sing little darling, sing with me</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Video: Emmylou




End file.
